Moments in Transfiguration
by frenchvanilla98
Summary: Transfiguration class in the Marauders time. Features Sirius Black and Haley Parker OC, and of course our favorite transfiguration teacher. Jumps around between years. The story is hopefully better than the summary. Chapter 3: April Fools special!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**3rd year**

Haley looked over at Lily, who sat back in satisfaction, admiring her work. Looking back at her desk she frowned at the porcupine that lay curled in front of her. She nudged it a couple of times, but it just curled into a tighter ball.

"Well, nudging it is definitely going to work," Jenna said sarcastically. Haley narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, considering the porcupine for a few more minutes. Then she sighed and set down her wand.

"It's just no use! I can't do it," Haley announced.

"Gotcha, bugger!" Jenna cried. Haley looked over, seeing the orange, needle-less porcupine frozen on her friend's desk.

"Haley, you're not going to ever learn if you just sit there," Lily lectured from her other side, finally taking her eyes away from her perfect pincushion.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Like you would know, you changed it on your first try."

"I did not!" Lily protested. Haley raised an eyebrow and Lily looked down, "it was my second try."

"I might as well face it: I'm a failure and I should just drop out of school."  
"Oh, stop with the dramatics," Lily said forcefully, "It's just third year transfiguration, it's not like you can actually fail."

"Nice job, Miss Evans," McGonagall approached them. Lily smiled. "Ten points to both Evans and Lupin for being the only students yet to be successful! And Parker, please at least attempt to practice. I don't recall me saying you could have social hour now." And with that McGonagall went to criticize Peter Pettigrew's technique, which consisted of whipping his wand severely from side-to-side. Haley rolled her eyes at the retreating teacher's back and reluctantly picked up her wand.

"Don't even say it," she said to Lily without even looking at her, knowing she wore the 'I-told-you-so' look.

"Well," Lily stated primly, "it isn't social hour after all, now is it?"

"Please, it's not as if—"

"ARGH!" Haley and Lily looked over just in time to see Jenna dive forward, attempting to grab her porcupine as it walked right of her desk, catching it in midair, and toppling over the front of the desk, onto the floor, the porcupine clutched tightly in her hand.

"Miss Meyer, it would be nice if you tried staying in your seat, I can assure you it's not very hard. If Miss Parker can manage it, I'm sure you can."

"Yes, Professor," Jenna muttered, clamoring back to her seat with the porcupine. Haley frowned.

"Did she just say what I think she did?" Haley asked, horrified. Lily nodded. "I'm offended! Does she have something personal against me?"

"Well, Hales," Jenna said, brushing herself off. "You are a bit clumsy at times."

"That's putting it nicely," Lily muttered.

"I resent that. But I forgive you," Haley considered Jenna's porcupine, which was now orange and blue. "It's a good thing there were no needles on it." It began to scurry across her desk.

"Hmmm?" Jenna asked, grabbing the animal before it reached the edge of her desk, dangling it in the air in front of her.

Haley shook her head to herself and glanced around, waving her wand in the air in case McGonagall looked her way. She scanned over all her fellow third years, who attempted, in vain, to imitate Lily and Remus' actions. Her eyes stopped on James Potter, who, like herself, wasn't putting in any effort at all. In fact, he was staring right at Lily.

"That's certainly going to work," Lily cut through her thoughts, startling her. Haley turned back and saw Lily looking at her waving wand with a raised eyebrow. Haley set down her wand quickly.

"I think James Potter has a crush on you!" Haley whispered urgently.

"Don't be ridiculous," Lily replied, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Potter does not have a crush on me, he's too involved with himself to even notice another girl."

Jenna nodded in agreement, still concentrating on her porcupine. "Plus, a boy would have to be crazy to have a crush on Lily Evans."

Lily just huffed while Jenna resorted to poking the small animal with her wand. "Do you really think that nudging it's going to work?" Haley joked with a grin.

* * *

"I don't think you're going to turn your porcupine into a pincushion by staring at Evans," Sirius drawled with a smirk.

James looked up. "I was just thinking…I wonder if Remus could turn a porcupine into a cat or something. That's high level transfiguration."

Remus, from his other side, raised an eyebrow, 'that's what he was thinking?' he muttered.

"Are you sure you weren't thinking about Evans?" Sirius winked with a grin.

James looked horrified. "What? Why would I think about Evans?"

"Because you have a crush on her."

"A crush? On Evans? Not in a million years," James protested wide-eyed. "Why would I even want to have a crush on any girl anyway? Girls are no fun."

"Well, someone's mature," Remus put in.

"I think girls are lot's of fun," Sirius proclaimed, "especially the pretty ones."

"How does being pretty make them fun?" Remus asked.

"Because who wants to go out with an ugly girl?!" Sirius exclaimed, as though that were the worst imaginable thing.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Well, I have two very mature friends. One thinks there's something wrong with girls and the other thinks there's something wrong with the ugly girls".

"Talking to yourself, eh?" James grinned.

"I wasn't talking to myself."

"This is boring," Sirius suddenly said, and he raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" McGonagall asked wearily.

"Well," Sirius began, "I was just thinking that maybe we could learn something more interesting, like say…learning how to become animagi. I mean, I wouldn't mind being an animagus."

McGonagall sighed. "Mr. Black, first of all, I have a hard time believing that you could become an animagus on your own if you can't even transform your porcupine into a pincushion. Second of all, you have to be of age to become an animagus, and it has to be approved and registered with the Ministry."

"What? You have to be seventeen? That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Wait, so when I'm seventeen I can go and become an animagus?"

"Not just anyone can become one, like I just said it has to be approved by the Ministry. Didn't you listen to anything I said when we learned about animagi for a month at the beginning of the term?" McGonagall asked in frustration.

"We learned about animagi? In this class?"

"Black! Stop chattering and start paying attention in class and practice turning your porcupine into a pincushion like the rest of your class mates!"

Sirius glared down at his porcupine, picked up his wand, gave it a wave and muttered the spell, and in front of him sat a pincushion that rivaled Lily's and Remus'.

He smiled sweetly at McGonagall. "There, Professor, how's that?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**6th year**

"Mr. Black! Watch where you're waving that thing, it's not my job to be cleaning up broken glasses after you! Miss Parker, five points to Gryffindor for somehow managing _not_ to break a glass."

Haley turned wide-eyed to Lily. "She is an evil woman! What does she have against me?"

"Hales, you just got five points," Jenna said from her other side, "why are you complaining?"

"She has some personal vendetta against me!" Haley complained. "That woman has had it out for me since first year!"

"I think you're being a little overdramatic," Lily said with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? 'Miss Parker, please manage to make it out of the room without ending up on the floor,'" she imitated in a McGonagall voice, " 'Miss Parker, I will not except your essay covered in ink, so try to write carefully.' 'Miss Parker, don't strangle the damn rat!'" she ended in an aggravated voice.

"I don't think she ever said anything about strangling a rat," Jenna looked at her skeptically. She gave Jenna a withering look.

"Gee, it's nice to have such supportive friends," she stated sarcastically, looking forward. "Now I know how poor little Pettigrew feels."

"Did you really just compare how we treat you to how Peter's friends treat him?" Lily asked, horrified.

"Did you really just say 'poor' Pettigrew?" Jenna asked, equally horrified.

"Jenna Meyer! You could try a be a little nicer," Lily reprimanded.

"Well, now that I know how it feels, I do feel bad for the little fellow," Haley said to Jenna, both of them ignoring Lily.

"I do not appreciate being compared to Potter or Black," Lily stated primly.

"They should write a book about me: 'The Woes and Life of Haley Parker'." Haley slumped in her chair with a sigh.

"You were right Lily," Jenna grinned, "way overdramatic."

"Yes Mr. Black?" McGonagall asked. From his seat between Remus and James, Sirius grinned at his teacher's frustration as he lowered his hand. He got lot's of fun from tormenting McGonagall.

"Well, personally I just think this is just a waste of our time. I mean, what's the use in turning vinegar to water? There's plenty of water, all you have to do is turn on the faucet. It's just a shame to be spending my valuable time on something so invaluable."

McGonagall sighed in frustration. "I'm the teacher here and I really don't care what you think. I'll decide what you spend you're 'valuable' time on. Contrary to what you might believe, Black, everything is not about you. Now please get back to work and stop disrupting the class."

"Well, actually," Sirius pointed a finger, "everything is all about me today. So, really, I think we should respect that and—"

"Mate, that's tomorrow," James muttered to Sirius.

"As I was saying," Sirius continued without faltering at his mistake, "Tomorrow is all about me, and I feel that we should have a celebration. I would like to proclaim it 'Sirius Day'. I would also like you to know, professor dear, that as I will be seventeen and of age, I plan to go to the ministry and become a registered animagus. I just thought you would be so proud of me."

"Black, if you do not stop disrupting this class and get back to work, I will be taking points from Gryffindor. That is a warning, if I hear one more word from you," McGonagall said sternly before turning away.

Sirius glanced at James with a grin, who knew he wouldn't be able to control himself. "Don't do it Sirius," Remus muttered through clenched teeth, but Sirius ignored him.

"One more word!" Sirius blurted. McGonagall spun around.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

Remus put his head in his hands, Lily looked up from her seat in alarm. "What? Professor that's—"

"Miss Evans, I think you know better," McGonagall warned sternly. Lily turned to glare at Sirius, who grinned back cheekily.

"Well, I think I've done enough good work for one day," Sirius said happily to James.

"What, annoying Lily?" James asked with a frown.

"No, you prat! Annoying McGonagall and losing us twenty points!" Sirius replied, taking a swipe at James' head, which ducked out of the way.

"And at the same time putting me on worse terms with Lily."

"Don't worry, you have something very exciting to look forward to," Sirius grinned excitedly. James' seemed to perk up a little.

"What?"

"My birthday!"

James frowned at Sirius just as…CRASH! The whole class turned to see Haley Parker sitting on the floor in the midst of the broken pieces of the chair she had just been sitting in.

"Well, Miss Parker, congratulations! You've managed to break _something_ today," McGonagall said. Haley turned to Lily wide-eyed, and then back to McGonagall.

"But, professor, it wasn't even my fault! It was—" Haley began indignantly.

"Miss Parker, I don't need you to make excuses, I need you to work on the exercise."

Haley turned around to glare at Nicholas Turner, sitting behind her, who smirked back, fingering his wand slyly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Special chapter for April Fools Day!!!

* * *

****4th year, **

"Miss Parker, so glad you could take time out of your busy schedule to join us," McGonagall greeted tersely as Haley skidded into the room. She quickly sat down in the nearest empty seat, huffing irritably.

"As I was saying, you all need to get pair up with your partners and I would like you to practice the spell we learned last week together. Once you have been successful, then you may talk about your projects," McGonagall told the class. Chairs began scraping as people got up to go sit with their partners. Haley was about to get up herself when someone plopped down beside her. She looked over to see Sirius Black grinning at her.

"What do you want?" she scowled.

"Well, naturally I'm your partner, so I've come over here so we can work on the assignment," he answered.

"What? I never agreed to be partners with you!" Haley protested.

"Of course not, McGonagall assigned partners. And you got partnered with yours truly," Sirius' grin deepened as spread his arms out wide.

"Why does she hate me so much?" Haley cried, putting her head in her hands.

"Oh, Hales, it's going to be okay," Sirius patted her shoulder sympathetically.

Haley pulled away from her, frowning. "Black, don't call me Hales, EVER."

"Whatever you say, little Halesie," Sirius said, pulling out his book. "So do you even know what we're supposed to do?"

"The spell we were working on last week," Haley answered in aggravation.

"Oh, right, the summoning spell," Sirius nodded his head, holding up his wand.

"That's in charms you dolt! We're supposed to be turning the goblets into rats," Haley told him.

"Oh, right! That would explain the goblets on all of the desks," Sirius exclaimed, picking up the goblet on his own desk.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're an obnoxious prat?" Haley asked, turning towards her goblet.

"Actually, no. Why, do you think I am?" Sirius smiled winningly at her. Haley nodded, not even looking at him. "How kind of you."

Haley just rolled her eyes, still looking at the goblet. Then she took her wand and attempted the spell. She tried three times unsuccessfully.

"I think it got a little furrier," Sirius commented, rubbing the surface of the goblet. Haley turned to glare at him.

"I'd like to see you try it," she muttered. Sirius pulled out his own want, waved it while muttering the spell, and in front of him stood a rat.

"Why Mr. Black, I'm impressed! Ten points to Gryffindor!" McGonagall said as she approached the two. "And Miss Parker…hmm," she sniffed, before walking away.

"I don't think I've ever gotten house points from McGonagall," Sirius said in awe.

"I don't understand why she hates me so much," Haley complained. "Most all of my other teachers like me, and it's not like I cause trouble or anything."

"You want to know what my theory is?" Sirius asked.

"Not really, but I suppose you're going to tell me anyway," Haley mumbled.

"Yes I am," Sirius stated with his usual grin, "I think that the people she likes the most are the peoples she's is the most strict with. She doesn't want people to think she's playing favorites."

"You only think that because one of her two least favorite students is you."

"You mean one of her two FAVORITE students," Sirius corrected. "Wait, who's the other one?"

"Me," Haley said glumly.

"Oh, yeah. She really does have it out for you, doesn't she?" Sirius laughed.

"I don't find it amusing."

"Mr. Potter! Would you please stop trying to transfigure Pettigrew!" McGonagall shouted.

"But, Professor, I thought we were transfiguring rats," James protested innocently.

Sirius burst out laughing. "Good one, Prongs!"

"Mr. Potter, please work on the assigned task. Mr. Black, please focus on your own work," McGonagall ordered.

"But Professor, I'm already done."

"Then help Parker. Goodness knows she can use all the help she can get."

"I think James would also be on that list of least favorite and therefore favorite students," Sirius said quietly to Haley.

"What does she mean, I can use all the help I can get? I am perfectly fine at Transfiguration," Haley said hotly.

"You mean perfectly _horrid_ at it," Sirius pointed a finger in her face.

Haley swatted the finger away. "I am NOT horrid."

"Then why can't you transform your goblet?" Sirius asked smugly.

"Because – er…excuse me? That does not make me horrid! Sure, I'm no Lily, but I'm just as talented as a good half of the class," Haley protested.

"Yeah, a good half of the first year class," Sirius chuckled.

"Please leave me alone. I'd like to finish with this exercise so we can start working on our project," Haley muttered. She began trying the spell again, concentrating very intently on her goblet in hopes that she would get it right. After a few minutes of unnatural silence from Sirius, she felt a slight pressure on her head. She looked over at Sirius, who sat staring forward way too innocently. She cautiously reached up to her head and –

"ARGH!" She cried, shaking her head violently. The frantic movement got it off of her head, but also caused her to go flying backwards in her chair. She saw the rat scurrying away as she fell.

The class fell silent as all eyes turned in her direction. The only noise was the sound of Sirius' uncontrollable laughter. Haley got up slowly and righted her chair, all the while glaring intensely at Sirius. She had only just gotten back in her seat when McGonagall swooped down on her.

"Parker! That disruption was uncalled for! Ten points from Gryffindor!"

"But Professor, it wasn't my fault, it was – " Haley began as Sirius' laughter grew louder.

"Quiet, Miss Parker. It is quite evident that you need to focus on the task I assigned and not on making excuses," McGonagall lectured.

Haley began muttered violently under her breath as McGonagall walked away. Sirius listened in amusement. Haley turned to look at him angrily.

"Why are you smiling?"

"What reason don't I have to smile on this fine, April morning?" Sirius asked cheerfully.

"What?"

"Why, Parkles, it's the beginning of April! Spring is in the air. Soon flowers will be blooming and birds will be chirping, and you can feel the love all around. Can't you feel it?" Sirius asked, flinging his arms out and consequently smacking Haley on the shoulder.

"Not really," Haley rubbed her shoulder in discontent.

"Aww, Sparkles, why are you such a downer all the time?" Sirius asked, pinching her cheek affectionately. Haley hit his hand, hard.

"Sparkles?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Sparkles for Parkles," Sirius explained patiently.

"And let me guess, Parkles for Parker."

Sirius grinned widely and gave her a friendly pat on the back, which turned out to be more of a very hard slap on the back. "Why, you're smarter than I thought, Sparkles."

"Black, would you please stop abusing me?" Haley asked, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Aww, come on, Halesie. I thought we were on a first name basis," Sirius pouted.

"Hardly," Haley turned back to her goblet, ignoring Sirius, and continued attempting to turn it into a rat. Sirius was surprisingly quiet while Haley tried over and over to get the spell right. His constant fidgeting, however, was very distracting to Haley.

"Pettigrew!" McGonagall shouted suddenly, breaking Haley out of her concentration and causing her to jump slightly. "Please try and NOT set the room on fire. Goodness knows that would be a terrible mess to clean up."

"Hey, don't feel too bad about yourself," Sirius said to Haley, "McGonagall is always telling Peter off for his ineptitude."

"Ineptitude? I am not inept, if that's what you're implying."

"Me? Imply that? Never!" Sirius boomed.

"Can't you please just find something to do?" Haley asked, hoping he'd maybe leave her alone.

"Sure can!" Sirius grinned. Haley turned back to her goblet, satisfied.

"Professor!" Sirius called out, raising his hand wildly. Haley groaned, knowing that this was not going to turn out well at all.

"What is it, Mr. Black?" McGonagall asked wearily.

"Haley hit me!" He exclaimed. Haley looked up sharply in frustration.

"Professor, I did not hit him!"

"Parker, this is your last warning before you get a detention," McGonagall warned. Haley clenched her teeth angrily.

"Well, that was fun," Sirius said happily. She glared at him but was too aggravated to say anything.

"Haley Parker, would you PLEASE get back to your work so we can start on the project sometime this millennium?" Sirius asked in mock-seriousness.

Haley let out a strangled cry and turned back forward. Taking several deep breath to try and calm herself, she continued, once again, with the assignment. Though success seemed far from likely, as her words were very tense and her wand movements were very jerky. Sirius noted in amusement that her face seemed to be much more red than usual.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the class was over. All Haley had managed were four small legs on the bottom of the goblet, causing it to run all over the desk while Haley struggled to keep it still and Sirius laughed hysterically. As soon as McGonagall announced the end of class with a, "Whoever did not successfully complete the transfiguration needs to do that for homework, as well as write a one foot essay on the topic. Unsurprisingly, that is only Parker and Pettigrew. The rest of you have no homework. Good-day," Haley packed her bag as quickly as possible and rushed over to her friends.

"Well, someone had quite the eventful class today!" Jenna drawled in amusement.

"Maybe that'll teach you to be late to class," Lily lectured as she finished packing up her bag. Haley frowned at Lily.

"Who were you guys partners with?" she asked.

"Jenna and I were together," Alice replied, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder.

"I was with Remus," Lily answered, doing the same.

"What?! How come you all got good partners? I was stuck with Black and it was horrible!" Haley cried.

"Well, you weren't exactly stuck," Jenna said, raising an eyebrow, "That's a little thing I like to call free will."

"It's hardly free will when they're assigned by McGonagall," Haley replied.

"Uh, Hales, McGonagall didn't assign partners."

"What? But then that means that Sirius – " Haley began in horror.

"APRIL FOOLS!" she heard shouted behind her. She turned around sharply to see Sirius's face inches from her own. She took a step back, fully realizing that she'd been tricked. Then she frowned in confusion.

"Uh, Sirius, it's April 2nd."

Sirius looked confused for a moment, then counted something out on his fingers, then his eyes widened in realization. "Damn!"

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I'm not sure if the goblet/rat spell was in the book or just the movie and I don't know if it was a rat to a goblet or a goblet to a rat...also I don't even know what year they learned it in. I'm having a hard time remembering spells from transfiguration and what years they learned them in (I don't have my books with me right now). If anyone knows what spells they learned and in which years, if you could let me know I would greatly appreciate it. THANK YOU!**


End file.
